


Una paloma y una cerveza

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gabriel is a sweetheart and nobody can tell me otherwise, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sort of....again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You're an accountant in Overwatch on vacation with a group of other members, including Blackwatch. How can someone with a desk job like you find a connection with an esteemed, fierce, and handsome commander?





	Una paloma y una cerveza

**Author's Note:**

> summerwatch back at it again
> 
> I know I've written quite a bit of material for Jesse but you guys don't know how much I love Gabe as well!!!
> 
> I'd also like to thank [Havana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qooQd8AA7_M) (but the remix with Daddy Yankee) for being stuck in my head and for being the inspiration to this fic. And Grayce for beta reading!

Sometimes you get jealous. There, you admit it. In the news, it’s always the soldiers on the front line who get the attention—those who call the shots, those who lead everyone into battle. Hell, even those who support the heroes get some screen time. The doctors who aid the wounded soldiers, the sick civilians, the ones who bring the innocent to safety in the middle of a war zone, all of them! Of course, they’re all the ones who hog the spotlight. They’re really the ones doing the dirty work to make the world a better place.

However, you know there are loads of other people who make this possible. You, for example, the lead accountant who never leaves her desk (or the country) and works the standard forty-hour work week, plus some overtime. You, the one who manages every penny spent on Overwatch supplies and beyond; the one who signs off on budgets established by the hotshot commanders who can hold fifty-pound guns and take ten shots to the body with little pain. You may not be able to actually use your standard-issue pistol or your required combat training  _ ever _ in your career, but dammit, you still deserve notice for what you do. If only someone could actually  _ notice _ you for making sure everything adds up and no number is ever out of place. You work hard, too, just...in a different setting.

So when Overwatch approves of a company vacation in Castillo, you’re absolutely guilt-free tagging along with loud cadets and already-drunk officers. You are deserving of a break as much as everyone else in the organization. There aren’t very many of your co-workers coming along with you and you don’t know why. How the hell would you say no to a paid vacation? Bunch of squares.

Naturally, the city is beautiful. You love the classic charm and the old ladies on the street selling sweets and hand-knit dolls. If you could eat your weight in elotes, you absolutely would and you would not regret it. On your first night there, you managed to keep up with the super soldiers taking tequila shots like water. You may have thrown up a bit afterward, but you were welcomed! Accepted! One of the metaphorical boys.

Really, though, the frontliners aren’t bad at all. You meet a literal cowboy and a part-ninja, part-robot from Blackwatch, the covert division of Overwatch who always needs millions of dollars worth of ammunition and spy equipment. You can see why. Jesse and Genji are great drinking buddies in the evening and even greater beach volleyball teammates. Taking down a strike commander and an actual gorilla (who was put on the moon thanks to the trillion-dollar approval you helped put in motion) never felt so satisfying. You three may or may not have had the help of Lena, one of the friendliest and time travel-iest people you’ve met on this trip.

There’s one person, however, who keeps catching your eye in the time you’re in Castillo. You see him in passing, usually laughing it up with the higher-ups or playfully teasing others. Other times, the man takes a step back and drinks his beers in the shade, watching everyone from a distance and smiling to himself. Of course, he’s ripped with a killer smile. Probably super funny, too. 

And, of course, you’re sure he doesn’t even know you work for Overwatch.

On the last night of the vacation, you drink your paloma and groan next to Jesse. Genji sits across from you both, swirling his margarita in his metal fingers. The outdoor bar is alive with rowdy, younger cadets, and the beach is active with music, dancing, and bonfires.

“Why did I have to have a crush on a  _ commander _ , of all people?” you lament. “Fuck, why did you have to tell me that he’s your  _ boss _ ?”

“You are attracted to power,” Genji tries to answer after a sip. “Commander Reyes is a powerful man.”

Jesse snorts. “Yeah, until you put a kid in front of him. Have you seen him do his Winston impression with Ana’s daughter?”

Your heart drops and you whine some more, tilting your head back over your chair. “He’s good with  _ kids _ ?”

“And dogs,” Genji adds.

You whine louder.

“That ain’t helpin’,” Jesse tells him, then nudges you. “Come on, sugar, there’s plenty of ass here.”

“But I want  _ his _ ass. His amazing, commander-y, Blackwatch ass. I deserve it after going through your goddamn spreadsheets asking for a million shotguns and shurikens.”

“Two million,” Genji says. “Plus tatami mats for my room.”

You straighten up and scowl at him. “Not helping.”

He takes another drink and plucks the lime wedge from his margarita glass. “Have you tried talking to him?”

“Wh—” you stumble over your answer and wave your hands around while you mentally confirm that, no, you have not. “Why does that matter?”

Jesse leans forward in interest. “Genji’s got a point. You’re gonna go nowhere if you keep bitchin’ about it to us.”

“So you expect me to just walk up to him and say something?”

Jesse and Genji look at each other for a moment before answering in unison, “Yes.”

You groan and finish off your drink in one go. “You’re both terrible.”

“You mean the smartest people you ever met,” Jesse muses. He takes a drink of his beer and points out to Reyes, standing on the outskirts of the crowd looking on at the bonfire and the partygoers dancing around it. “There’s your chance, sugar. Go get that ass.”

You smack Jesse’s arm. “No! I don’t even look cute.”

“I disagree,” Genji says. “You are one of the most attractive women here.”

You put your hand on your chest, taken aback and flattered. “Aww, Genji.”

“And you give us a lot of money.”

You deflate and take away his nearly-empty margarita glass. The lime he puts in his scarred mouth to show off a green smile is only amusing for two seconds. “No more margaritas for you. Jess, should I?”

Jesse snickers at Genji’s lime-face then shrugs at you. “You either do it now or go back to Overwatch feelin’ regretful. Live your life, sugar.”

He pats your back and you find the courage to get out of your seat. Brushing off any dust and anxiety from your dress and shoulders, you sigh and step onto the beach while Jesse and Genji cheer you on. It fades out when you get closer to Reyes, who seems entranced with the drunk dancing but not doing a whole lot about it. You can see his foot tapping in the sand to the song, some upbeat top 40 tune all the kids are into these days, and you wonder if he’s a good dancer on top of some handsome man who apparently likes kids and dogs.

Without further ado, you clear your throat and stand next to him. “You look like you want to join in.”

Reyes glances over at you. “I’m not really the dancing type.”

“You’re more of the tap-your-foot-and-watch-everyone-else-dance type of person?”

“Sure. Do I know you?”

It comes off a little standoffish, like he’d like to be left alone in his wallowing that he probably can’t dance, and your stomach turns. Perhaps you should go drown in margaritas with Genji right about now. That’s for quitters, though. You’re not going to go back to your job next week and remain at your desk, seething that you didn’t seize this opportunity. Standing your ground, you shake your head. “I don’t think so. I’m from accounting.”

You tell him your name and offer your hand. He shakes it with a smirk. “I’ll be damned. You’re in charge of making sure Blackwatch doesn’t go under.”

“More or less. We all work our asses off to help you and Overwatch maintain whatever you guys do.” You pause, then tack on more of your feelings, “But we’re like...the people in the background. Not the people in the news getting all the applause and all that kind of stuff. We work hard, too.”

Reyes studies your face. You’re not sure if this is a good thing. As much as you’d like to turn to Jesse and Genji for help, you’re sure Reyes will notice that, too. You try to let the music distract you from the silence between you two and then he speaks, “I get it. You want your recognition.”

“Mm, I mean,” you trail off, unsure how to phrase it. You’re not asking for a statue in a park, but you don’t want to be left in the dust either. “A thank you now and then wouldn’t hurt?”

“Ahh. Well, that’s just me being rude. You do a lot for Blackwatch and I’ve always appreciated it.”

Your chest warms. “I’m glad you do.”

“Gotta kick myself in the ass for not seeing you guys often enough to say so. Plus, I didn’t know accounting was hiding pretty girls like you.”

There it is. Your face warms up, as well, turning away slightly from his gaze so you don’t look so eager, though you’re definitely more interested in hearing what he has to say. Reyes has looks and some apologies and you’re more than here for it. “Stop,” you gush. “Haven’t you met other people in accounting here on this vacation?”

“Surprisingly, no. Just a bunch of colleagues and my idiot team chugging beers and—”

“Margaritas,” you finish with a giggle. You direct your gaze over to Genji and Jesse, who turn away very quickly when Reyes follows your action. “Those guys are pretty sweet.”

“Heh. Put ‘em in a Talon base and they’re a lot more ruthless than sweet.”

That’s right—on top of being the friendliest of men, you remember that they’re some of the deadliest of the people here. There’s a reason they’re both in Blackwatch, not that either of them told you how they got recruited. You can only assume that Reyes won’t tell you those stories, either. Curiously, you ask him, “What about you, commander? Ruthless or sweet?”

The question catches him off-guard from what you can deduce, since he shrugs and shows off a forced smile that you can’t help but laugh at. You almost feel bad for asking something so out of the blue. At least you’re both in some form of conversation.

“First, call me Gabriel,” he says. “Second, I think I’m neither of those things.”

You get a first name! Also, you get some mystery and snark, which is kind of cute in its own strange way. Pouting, you attempt to nudge him, which is really like tapping against a brick wall. “Then how would you describe yourself?”

Gabriel doesn’t answer again for a song verse or so. Did you stump him? As you wait, you sway your shoulders to the beat, getting well into the song and stepping around so that you can face him. You can thank the paloma for loosening you up.

“You don’t have to answer me,” you decide, “how about you talk to me in other ways?”

You dance your way to him and put your hands on his broad chest, keeping a reasonable distance apart in case he’ll leave you hanging. He doesn’t, thank god. In fact, he puts his hands on your hips and brings you closer when his own hips start moving. Your eyes widen and you move along with him to the music, moving your arms to lace your fingers around his neck. He’s not a man of many words, but  _ man _ has he got a few tricks up his sleeve. Away from the crowd, you twirl in the sand with him, his eyes barely visible with the bonfire lighting up the small section of the beach. That’s probably for the better so you don’t know just how much he’s taking in your moves, if he is at all.

With the way Gabriel’s leading, the way he’s able to weave both of you closer to the bonfire, and the way he ignores every single drunk cadet and officer, you can very much confirm that he’s paying very close attention to you. To avoid further embarrassment or saying something stupid, you spin and press yourself against his back, flawlessly transitioning with the music and hooking your arm up to take a hold of the back of his neck. Gabriel presses your hips closer to him and you’re very sure you’re both grinding on each other, body heat and bonfire helping you break into a sweat.

“I think I’ve got a word in mind,” he murmurs in your ear.

Your skin is aflame. The fabric of your dress sticks to your skin. “Mm?”

“Hungry.”

You’re lucky the music is loud enough to hide your moan. Handling you so that you’re facing him again, Gabriel growls and leans forward to dip you so low your hair brushes with the sand. Any more drinks and you’re sure you would have fallen flat, though even that judgment is questioned when Gabriel is a hulking mass of commander who holds you like you’re a feather. Bringing you back up, you catch your breath and grin. There are cheers in the background and you’re sure you can hear Jesse whooping all the way from the bar.

“I’m suddenly starving, too,” you answer back in his ear.

His laugh rumbles in his chest and you’re swooning when he lifts you by the hips and spins his way out of the crowd and towards some private area away from everyone else. Judging by the dim light and tile floors, you know you’ve been swept away into the beach showers. Not that that matters all that much; at least you’re not going to get sand anywhere uncomfortable and there’s a slim chance of someone walking in because nobody is swimming out in the dark.

Gabriel’s a hell of a kisser. He plants his lips on yours as if he’s claiming something for his own—you, the way you move, the way you feel on him. You don’t mind it at all and kiss back, tugging at his shirt as he presses you to one side of the stall. When he pulls back to look at you, you finally see that hungry gaze, that lusty look in his eyes as they scan up and down your body.

“ _ Tan hermosa _ ,” he growls as he comes in to nip your lip. “ _ ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? _ ”

You had no idea that he spoke Spanish. Your minimal knowledge of the language helps you conclude that he’s calling you beautiful, which is enough for you to whimper softly under his domineering gaze and the hands roaming your thighs. More kissing ensues, this time with his tongue finding yours and sucking on it like a popsicle. Though he sucks the breath out of you, you never felt more alive.

Those fingers find their way between your legs, slipping down your panties to feel your wetness. You spread your legs for him like he’s silently commanding you to do so, hips raised forward like you’re giving yourself to him.

“Gabriel,” you murmur.

“ _ Esperate _ ,” he answers when he inserts a finger inside and you clench around him. “Let me feel you.”

After only knowing the man for a small chunk of time, you’re more than surprised when he finds your g-spot right away and gets you moaning louder. Maybe it’s the experience. Or his magic fingers. You don’t know and you don’t care. A second finger pushes in and your body is ready to fall against his, overcome with intense heat. His motions are deliberately slow to have you all kinds of needy. You cling to his forearm as you get closer and closer and then stop completely right before you even go off the edge.

“Gabriel!” you whine. “Fuck me, please.”

“Turn around,” he commands.

You obey with no questions asked. Gabriel lifts your dress and smacks your ass, admiring you some more with some slow kneads and the way he rolls his bulge against you. Pressing your face onto the stall, you push back, urging him to hurry up and fuck you.

“Condom?” he asks.

You nod.

It takes a moment for him to fish out a little package from his pocket (always armed, you see), and another to slide on the thin material after he pulls down his shorts. He prods the tip against your pussy when you eagerly drop your panties for him, teasing you some more and giving your ass another smack. The sting radiates deliciously throughout your legs.

“Truth is, I’ve had my eye on you,” he says, easing himself inside. “Mmh—how can I not notice a beautiful girl like you?”

You answer in moans. A few seconds pass and you push your hips back again to let him know you’re ready for him to move. He doesn’t take very long to get to the pace he wants with you. He also doesn’t take very long to pull your dress in all the right places to expose your breasts and grab a hold of them, gently pinching your nipples. The crude sound of slapping skin and rough pants become the music, along with the occasional smack of your ass, incoherent Spanish, and your pleas to have him fuck you harder when you already know you’re going to have the worst time getting out of this public facility. One hard thrust and he finds that spot inside you that makes you drop your mouth open into a perfect “O.”

“ _ ¿Ya casi? _ ” he asks right in your ear.

You assume that’s something meaning that you’re ready to come, so you nod. Gabriel slides one hand between your legs again, finding and rubbing your clit as he drives his cock faster in you. There’s nothing to hold onto on this wall. The best thing you can do is brace yourself, palms pressed to it and finding every breath to keep you sane throughout this whole experience. Gabriel stays right at your ear, kissing your sensitive skin and speaking roughly but sincerely.

“Come for me,  _ hermosa _ .”

Once again, you obey. Banging a fist on the wall, you tighten around his cock and come. Every fiber of your being feels the orgasm, twitching and hanging on for dear life. You moan Gabriel’s name while he tries to keep you still with his hands on your hips. Shortly before your extreme bliss subsides, he comes, too, filling the condom and grunting with each little pulse. His grip relaxes when he leans forward to kiss your neck, like he’s thanking you for the amazing dancing on the beach and the amazing sex. You smile.

The two of you find your footing and rearrange your clothes without saying a word to each other. Gabriel discards the condom and finds your hips yet again, making sure you aren’t going to fall over when you both step out of the shower. Cleaning up thoroughly sounds good right about now; too bad you didn’t bring towels or an extra set of clothes.

The bonfire is still going and there are people still waving their limbs about in the distance. Gabriel laughs. “They call that dancing?”

Hoping he doesn’t push you away, you loop your arm around his and lean in close. You’re also doing this partially because you’re not sure you can stand or walk straight for the time being. Luckily, he isn’t opposed to your closeness. “It’s nothing like what you and I did around that fire, but they’re trying.”

“You didn’t tell me you could dance.”

“I didn’t know I could,” you admit, and it’s true—your dancing usually consists of shaking your hips while you vacuum your apartment or fold laundry. “You just gotta...feel the beat? Besides, you didn’t tell me you could dance, either.”

“I don’t tell people a lot of things.”  
“I figured. You seem like someone who keeps a lot of secrets, mister Blackwatch.”

“Hey. We’re under the radar for a reason.”

“I know, I know.”

A beat passes and he starts to pull you away from the scene and towards the hotel. “You want a drink in my room? We can order food while we’re at it.”

Food sounds like the perfect treat after messing around on the beach. It’s also a better time to get to know Gabriel, if he opens up. “Oh, so you’re  _ really  _ hungry this time?”

“For tacos, yes. For you, we’ll see how we’re feeling after we eat.”

You laugh as you walk slowly with him. He keeps you in tow when he holds you to his side. “I’m glad I got to know you, Gabe. Even if all we did was dance like horny bastards and fuck in a shower.”

You don’t expect him to kiss the top of your head. “Night’s not over, yet.”

 

A round two would have been an excellent late-night indulgence after tacos and more margaritas. The thing is, you both had your limit from the entire vacation and you found yourself simply curled up against him under tangled sheets in the morning. Thankfully, nothing is weird between the two of you. Gabriel is a gentleman and allows you to shower and take one of the hotel bathrobes from his room so you can return to your own room. As you pack your bags and nurse your hangover, you try to remember what you and he talked about that night. Stories about Blackwatch, you think. Nasty close calls in King’s Row and messes to clean up in Volskaya. You had nothing of substance to contribute, besides a co-worker’s birthday party with the most generic decorations. Gabriel’s laugh comes to mind when you fall into bed and try not to sleep before check-out time. He found your stories just as entertaining and you had no idea why. Score for you, you guess.

Higher-ranking Overwatch members get to ride first-class, so you’re stuck between Jesse and Genji in economy on the flight back to an American base. It’s way less boring than when you flew to Castillo. Then again, your seatmates didn’t bug you every few minutes for details about last night.

“Sugar, just tell us. We made a bet,” Jesse pleads. “Seven inches? Eight? Eight and a half?”

You knock his hat off his head. “I swear to god, I will report you for harassment if you don’t shut up.”

Though you can’t see it, you can tell Genji is smiling under his faceplate. You know he has to keep it on for missions and high altitudes, so it’s not all too surprising despite looking like he’s about ready to slice people in half on this plane.

“I’m not telling you anything, either,” you tell him.

“That’s fine,” he says. “I just want to know if Commander Reyes will approve my supply requests.”

“What, another blade for your wall display?” Jesse asks. “Pretty sure I can put a bullet through all of ‘em at once.”

You ignore the banter and shut your eyes in an attempt to block out the nonsense. “You’re both terrible.”

 

The one thing you regret on that vacation is not getting Gabriel’s number. Living in those moments and enjoying each other’s company are good excuses to forget grabbing an important piece of information, right? Typical you, letting someone slip away from like so fast. All hope isn’t totally lost, though, since you can easily hunt down Blackwatch in their facility on the base and find Gabriel, hopefully not with his team.

A few days after your return to work, you come back from lunch and find a package and a note sitting at your desk. Multiple co-workers try to invade your privacy and ask, once again, what happened during the vacation to elicit a seemingly random drop-off personally to you. Getting away from the clamor, you find yourself alone in the break room, examining the poorly-wrapped box and the folded slip of paper.

Deciding to go for package first, you nearly cry with joy when you unwrap a seat cushion decorated with palm trees and suns. During that late night dinner with Gabriel, maybe you spilled the details about your overtime hours and sitting in a chair for most of those hours. Nobody else would know about your discomfort sitting for so long besides your co-workers, who opted out on that fun and yet yearn for some excitement in their lives beyond the office. All you can do is laugh to yourself and hug the cushion to your chest.

You then go for the note. Upon unfolding it, the first thing you read at the top is a phone number, presumably his. Good thing he remembered, too, because now you can drop a message and make up for the lack of a round two. The next thing you read is something you don’t expect from Gabriel, which is starting to become a recurring theme for him and something you believe you’re going to enjoy very much. It’s a pair of words—ruthless and sweet.

The word “sweet” is circled.

**Author's Note:**

> Paloma - a Mexican drink consisting of tequila and grapefruit soda (or grapefruit juice + club soda, according to some other recipes)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a vacation to Castillo are greatly appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
